


Music

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [10]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Music, mix tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Tenth Day of the "12 Days of Starmora" Challenge on Tumblr! Prompt: Music





	Music

Guardians of the Galaxy Super Awesome Holiday Festival Santa Snow Light Mix Tape 

Track One: Jingle Bell Rock, Drax’s pick because: “It is fast and I can throw knives at the wall to the beat.”

Track Two: O’ Tanenbaum Groot’s pick because: “I am Groot.” 

Track Three: I’ll Be Home for Christmas Peter’s Pick because: “I haven’t felt home for Christmas in a long time. Not when my mom was sick and not on the ravager ship. But, showing Gamora all about Christmas and being with her…and the rest of the team of course...I finally feel like I can truly say I’m home for Christmas.”

Track Four: Run Run Reindeer Rocket’s pick because: “Quill made me pick a song”

Track Five: Silent Night Gamora’s pick because: “It is soothing, quiet. I think it’s the closest to that “true meaning” of Christmas that Peter talks about. I do not know this Chrissmast tradition well but, whenever I listen to Silent Night alone with Peter when we lay on his bed staring up at the stars going buy…I feel like all is shining, all is bright.”

Track Six: Deck the Halls Peter’s pick because: “It’s a classic!”

Track Seven: Baby it’s Cold Outside Drax’s pick because: “This man is clearly kidnapping this woman. It is troubling but if I continue to listen to the song I will find out who this man is and make him pay for his lecherous ways. Plus the human woman has a nice voice, it reminds me of my Hovat. Though she would stick a knife through my belly did I ever dare to keep her against my will. Which I would never do!”

Track Eight: White Christmas Groot’s pick because: “I am Groot!”

Track Nine: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Gamora’s pick because: “…Peter sings it beautifully. It is so sweet and makes me feel…loved…”

Track Ten: Joy to the World Rocket’s pick because: “…What…? I can’t want joy for the fucking Galaxy? Fuck you.”


End file.
